Jenny
Jenny Huntington Erdmann, labeled The Spy, '''is one of Nico's characters. Design by Hey-Hollywood on DeviantART! About Jenny Due to her parents having important jobs in the government, Jenny has been training herself extensively to become a secret agent in the near future. With so many years of training (13, to be exact), Jenny lives and breathes like a secret agent; the way she talks, the way she moves, her flips and glam, and especially how she gathers and shares information and gossip to others is almost comically amazing. Being apart of Total Drama is just more training for her; crazy challenges and lots of contestants she can try strategy AND secret gathering from? Jenny knows she was made for this. With her high wits, her charm, and especially her athletic ability, Jenny is ready to come out stronger than ever out of Total Drama. Thoughts On The Other Nico OCs '''Aaron Williams: Very wise, and thankfully so, because what he doesn't have with muscle he has with intellect. And that is a great thing: nothing is more lethal than wisdom. A.T. Waters: I tend to think fun is a little too overrated, but A.T. sure makes me doubt these thoughts. She's like the bombs I have needed to disable, except that she's a bomb that's not destructive and is instead filled with the happiest energy. She's that friend you could spend talking for hours about anything, and this coming from someone who isn't about the words. Billy Foster: He's definitely an evil mastermind, but it's hard for me to like him. His idolization of me, though flattering, is slightly uncomfortable...I can barely tell if he actually likes me as a person. Briana Cooper: I don't speak much with her, so I don't have anything good nor bad to say. From what I've observed, however, is that she does have apparent self-esteem issues and could use a little more assertiveness, though I'm sure with people like Skyler and Kayleigh, she'll be able to pick up a few things. Connor Cowell: His ambition is admired, but his attitude leaves much to be desired. December Augustine: I can't get along with someone who doesn't appreciate what's good in life. Dex Ebony: Definitely likable, and very hard to hate. I find myself nurturing him often and giving him support, just as he's always there to put a smile on my face. He could be a good spy, with his high energy, agility, and great ability to think outside the box. Kayleigh Turner: She's is definitely, secretly, a total genius, with her high ability to remember and to think. I think it would do her good to stop hiding it, though I do understand finding her nutty, Kayleigh-like way to be more fun. Nico Batigaz: In a small level, I can relate. I'm also disliked for telling everyone about other's secrets too. Skyler Rusco: It's impossible not to be charmed by her fierceness, and her attitude is very fun, though she is too rash and painfully immature. Still, I talk with her more than anyone, after Hayden, so it's save to say that she's a friend of mine. Sophia Thefortini: She's clearly kindhearted, though I do not normally speak with her. I will say this as well, that she's very hardworking, and is the most hardworking of us all. That is something that should be acknowledged more often. Tiara Parks: '''Weak physically and emotionally. I pity her greatly. '''Topher Hauffman: '''He's hit on my more than once, and I can safely say it was not appreciated, though he is quite the looker. He has no self control and can be dense at times, I can get why so many fawn for him, just don't expect me to join them anytime soon. '''Troy Montero: Troy is certainly someone I admire. He's brawn and brains at once, with rash, violent impulses that are enough to leave you bleeding on the floor after a beat up, but with an intellect that certainly guarantees a high IQ. When I saw him, I was not expecting much, but he exceeded my expectations. He's probably the strongest physically and mentally from the group. Wade Gold: Definitely not as attractive as he thinks he is. Trivia * Her birthday is on September 17th ** Her zodiac sign is Virgo ♍ Category:Females Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Nico's Characters Category:Nico Council